


There's Not Enough Blankets!

by fields_of_falafel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, my bad humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All three of them woke up from nightmares after that night in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Not Enough Blankets!

All three of them woke up from nightmares after that night in the woods.

It had become so bad that Rey had downright stopped sleeping, while Poe and Finn tried to grab some hours here and there, but not to much avail.

Rey had taken a liking to watching the sun rise over the lake in the morning over the past few months, and so that was usually where she spent her nights. It was a few hours off from sunrise when Rey found herself down there, working on moving random sticks with the Force. Because of her exhaustion it usually refused to work except for a few seconds here and there. It had frustrated her at first but she was so tired that she didn’t care much anymore if the sticks moved or not.

This was where Poe found her early one morning. Rey was sitting far enough away from the lake so that the waves didn’t quite touch her toes but she was sitting in slightly wet mud nonetheless. This wet ground was where Poe sat.

Rey didn’t seem startled by his presence. In fact, she looked like she’d expected either him or Finn to come down for a while now.

Rey didn’t wait for Poe to say something. “I know why you’re here.”

“You haven’t slept more than four hours in five days.” He told her. Actually, it was closer to seven, but she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“And you haven’t slept in at least two.” She rebutted. 

“Point is, we both need to sleep.” Poe stood back up and extended his hand.

Rey looked at the hand incredulously for a brief moment. After thinking it through she grabbed his hand and he pulled her off of the wet ground.

Over the past few weeks Rey had gotten used to holding hands, if it was only with Poe or Finn. She hadn’t been touched lovingly since before her parents deserted and she had grown desperate for touch. So, she had no argument with Poe holding her hand as he dragged her towards his bedroom.

“Why are we here?” she asked. She pulled his jacket around her on instinct. It was too cold in the base for her warm-natured skin.

“I was thinking that if we sleep together, Rey, no, stop looking at me like that, that is _not_ what I meant, I meant that if we sleep in the same bed we might be able to actually sleep.”

That was the moment that Rey smiled for the first time that day.

“Do you have any extra blankets? It’s cold in here.” Rey rubbed her arms against her body and went out into the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Poe asked and followed Rey out into the hallway. She was walking towards her room, presumably in search of blankets. The hallways were deserted, as most of the base was asleep at this time of night. Even so, Poe almost lost Rey.

“Finn? What are you doing up?” Poe heard Rey’s voice and as he rounded a corner he saw the two of them.

Finn looked exhausted. Poe knew that he hadn’t been sleeping well.

“I was just . . . going down to the kitchens for some food.” Anyone who’d known Finn for more than five minutes knew that he was lying.

“Hey, Poe?” Rey turned to him and slung an arm around Finn’s shoulders.

“Come on.” Poe smiled and took Finn’s hand in his own. He gave him a little half-grin as they walked down the halls.

Finn (after being explained what was happening) immediately crawled into bed and patted the bed for the other two. Poe went in with him, but Rey remained outside.

“I need blankets.” She muttered, and left the room again. Moments later she was back, carrying three blankets.

“Are those enough?” Poe asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Don’t make me smother you with my blankets.” Poe smiled and for the first time that night, so did Finn.

Rey crawled over both of them, trying to be careful but still managing to elbow them just a little. When she finally settled Finn was in the middle and Rey was against the wall with three blankets on top of her.

“Are you comfortable yet?” Finn asked with a smile.

Rey shot him an evil eye and said, “Don’t make me use the Force on you.”

Poe put his arms between the two. “No Force-ing or blaster-ing you two.” He rolled over and shut off the light. “Now, now, children, it’s time for sleep.”

Though unseen in the dark, both Finn and Rey rolled their eyes. Rey wrapped an arm around Finn’s chest and turned over on her stomach. Poe turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Finn’s stomach so that he was in the middle of a giant sandwich, and all three were content as they fell asleep.

Later that night when Poe woke up screaming from his nightmare, he had two people hanging over him shushing and coaxing him back to sleep. And he did the same for the other two every time they woke up from some unforeseen villain.

Every night after that the three gathered in Poe’s room. Gradually the other two moved into his room, and it wasn’t long until the entire base knew that if those three weren’t in a relationship, they’d be soon.

There was one night before they settled into their bed that Finn kissed both Poe and Rey before they went to sleep, and from that night on they kissed each other before they went to sleep and then it went to a quick kiss in the hallways.

At this point, the entire base knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
